


Devotion

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: I'll still be here, my love





	Devotion

If the sky should fall

I’ll still be here, my love

For there’s no one else I’d rather spend my final moments with.

If the sea should rise

I’ll still be here, my love

For yours is the face I want to look on before my final breath.

If the fire should rage

I’ll still be here, my love

For I will hold you close and breath a final “I love you” in your ear.

If the house should fall

I’ll still be here, my love

For it is my duty and my task to always shelter you.

If death should come for you

I’ll still be here, my love

For I would challenge even He to keep you safe and sound.


End file.
